Sparkly Part Deux
by JustOnePogostick
Summary: Because a little girl wants her big vampire uncle to be sparkly too.


**Sparkly Part Deux**

Reneesme jumped down the front steps, one at a time, and ran over to Emmett.

He groaned when he saw her pull off her tiny pink backpack and rummage around in it.

"You wouldn't happen to have any Superman comic books in there, would you?"

Instead of a book, she produced a clear plastic bottle filled with silver glitter. She shook it at him.

"No way." He shook his head.

The last time he'd tried to make that glitter stick, he'd used Crazy Glue and it had taken Edward and Carlisle, with all their medical training, over an hour to figure out how to get it off Nessie without scrubbing her raw.

And then Carlisle had taken away all his game systems for a week.

Reneesme climbed into Emmett's Jeep and stood on the seat.

He leaned forward so she could place her hand on his neck and saw that she wanted to put the glitter on him.

He stood up straight and smirked at her. "I already sparkle, remember?"

She shook her head and pointed at his hands.

Right.

It was cloudy today.

Reneesme pulled out a glue stick and uncapped it. She looked up at him, waiting.

"Well, maybe I don't want to sparkle, have you ever considered that?"

She kept looking up at him, glue stick poised.

Emmett held out his hand before she had a chance to start tapping her little foot at him.

Reneesme scribbled glue onto the back of his hand, carefully re-capped the glue stick, then sprinkled the glitter and patted it down.

Emmett shook his hand; all the glitter fell off and drifted down toward the cement driveway.

Reneesme scowled at him.

"Hey, that glue didn't work on you. What makes you think it's going to work on vampire skin?"

She held out her hand and he leaned down into it. She showed him the tube of Crazy Glue.

"No way, Nessie! Carlisle and Edward will dismember me if I go near that stuff again."

Reneemse plopped down in the seat and crossed her arms, sticking out her bottom lip.

Emmett sighed. "Fine, let's go to the garage and see what else we can use."

Reneesme smiled up at him and held out her arms. He lifted her up and walked into the garage.

"Nail gun? No. Staple gun? No. Hot glue gun…hmmm?" He glanced at Reneesme.

It wouldn't hurt him, but she might get burned, so he put it back.

Reneesme pointed at the paint cans.

Did they make clear paint?

Emmett scanned the cans. The lightest color they had was something called egg-shell white.

He shrugged. Heck, why not? If it kept him from having to read Romeo and Juliet for the hundredth time that week, he was game.

Emmett popped the top on the paint can with his thumbnail and handed Reneesme a paint brush. "Knock yourself out, kid."

She dipped the wide brush in the can and slapped it against the back of Emmett's hand, splattering paint up his shirt sleeve, on the work bench, and across her legs.

She sprinkled glitter on his hand and then added a dash to her legs.

Emmett winked at her. "We'll make cookies for Edward after this, okay?"

Reneesme grinned and nodded her head.

* * *

Bella walked into the kitchen and screamed, "Emmett!"

Edward darted in followed by Carlisle and Esme.

"What?" Emmett asked around the two cookies Reneesme was trying to shove into his mouth.

They were both covered head to toe with white paint, silver glitter, flour, cookie dough, and pink sprinkles.

"My kitchen," Esme groaned.

"What do you mean _what_?" Edward growled.

"I didn't touch the Crazy Glue," Emmett said quickly when he saw the angry set to Carlisle's jaw.

Edward plucked Reneesme off the kitchen island. She shoved a piece of cookie into his mouth. She looked at him, waiting.

"You're supposed to say _mmm, good, or yummy_," Emmett whispered at Edward.

Edward smiled at Reneesme and said, "Mmm, good cookie." He turned his head as he swallowed so she wouldn't see him grimace.

Bella took Reneesme from Edward and said, "Emmett, do you know how long it's going to take to get all this—what is this?"

Before Emmett could answer Reneesme placed her hands on Bella's cheeks and showed her what it was. Bella gave Emmett a look of pure horror. "Paint!"

Esme glared at Emmett. "Why on Earth would you put paint on Reneesme?"

"She did that to herself," Emmett said, holding out a cookie to Esme. Esme shook her head.

"But you're the adult!" Bella shouted at him. She looked to Edward to back her up.

Emmett started laughing. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

Edward gave Bella a helpless look. "He's right about that," he muttered. Reneesme leaned over in Bella's arms and shoved another piece of cookie into his mouth.

"Don't forget to save some for Uncle Jasper and Auntie Alice," Emmett said, grinning.

Carlisle stepped forward and the look on his face told Emmett that he was not amused.

"First, you are going to take Reneesme upstairs and clean her up. Then you are going to come back downstairs and put the kitchen back in order. After that, you will see me."

All the glee left Emmett's face. He plucked Reneesme from Bella's arms and made his way toward the stairs.

He gave her a sour look. "You got me into trouble again. What am I going to do without my game systems another week?" Emmett's eyes widened. "What if he takes them away for a month…or a year?" Emmett groaned.

Reneesme touched his face and showed Emmett reading to her.

Emmett cocked his eyebrow at her. "So that was your evil little plan the whole time, wasn't it?"

Reneesme shook her head rapidly sending bits of cookie dough flying.

Emmett carried her into his and Rosalie's bathroom and placed Reneesme on her feet.

He reached over and turned on the water faucet. Reneesme put her hand on his neck and showed him that he could go mudding in his Jeep and then spend the day washing it; he could play Edward's piano like he had done the last

time Carlisle had taken away his game systems. Emmett chuckled at that one. He'd spent the entire week annoying Edward by hogging his piano and then playing the show tunes Edward despised the most.

But he'd impressed Bella with his musical acumen—she hadn't known he could play—and he even got her to sing along with a couple of the tunes.

Emmett picked up Reneesme and let her put her hands under the running water. "Too hot? Too cold?" She made the 'okay' sign with her thumb and forefinger.

Emmett put her on her feet and sat on the floor. "What else have you got?"

Renesmee stood next to him and thought about it for a fraction of a second before looping her arms around his neck and pressing her cheek against his.

She showed him drawing with Alice or Esme or herself, play-fighting with Jasper, and wrestling with Rosalie on their bed.

Emmett moved his head back and looked at Reneeseme. "What was that last one?"

She placed her palm against his cheek and showed Rosalie on top of him wearing a short princess dress.

They heard Edward shouting, "Emmett, did she just show you what I think she did?"

Emmett grinned. "Maybe you should show me that again." They heard Edward make a strangling noise downstairs.

"You weren't supposed to see that last one," Emmett said, picking her up and putting her in the bath water.

She showed him a question mark.

"We were working on some top secret moves," Emmett said. He turned off the water.

She showed him that Alice had already shown Jasper that secret move. Emmett started laughing. "Who else knows about this top secret move?"

"Emmett, so help me God if you do not change the subject I will send Rosalie up there!"

_Message received. _

Emmett rubbed his hands together. "O-kay, who's ready for a washing?"

Emmett's eyes scanned across the several, varied plastic bottles lined up along the back of the bath tub. He shook his head.

Sometimes Rosalie made no sense at all. How many types of shampoos did she really need. She only had one head.

He selected one at random and squirted shampoo on Reneesme's head until it was running down her hair and into her face.

She wiped at her face and eyes with her hand and then glared at Emmett.

"What? You have a lot of gunk in your hair."

He studied the various cleaning tools Rosalie had hanging from suction cups and those piled in one of the corners at the back of the tub.

He selected something that looked like a big tan piece of volcanic rock and scrubbed at Reneesme's scalp as she tried to squirm away from him.

He pushed her head back into the water until her she was submerged. She sat up spitting out water and slapped her palm against his cheek to show him that she was not a Jeep and he was doing it all wrong.

"You know, that's a good idea… this would be a lot easier outside with the hose."

Reneesme's eyes widened and shook her head.

"Maybe I could bring the hose inside? Hook it up to the sink faucet?" Emmett grinned at Reneesme. "I'll be back in a flash."

Emmett rushed back into the bathroom and almost collided into Rosalie. She narrowed her eyes at him. "You left a child alone in a bathtub full of water?"

"I wasn't even gone for more than an eighth of a minute, babe."

Rosalie stomped her foot. "She could have drowned, Emmett!"

She eyed the water hose in his hands. "What is that?"

"A water hose?"

She snatched it from Emmett. "Reneesme's a child, not some inanimate object, and you are not going to wreck my bathroom with your stupid idea."

Reneesme peered around Rosalie's leg.

Emmett mouthed 'tattle-tale' at her.

Rosalie let out a long sigh. "Just…go downstairs and take care of the kitchen."

"Can I take the water hose with me?"

* * *

**A/N: If I can come up with some funny scenarios, I'll post a second chapter where Emmett (sans water hose) tries to put the kitchen back in order.**


End file.
